Raven's Home/Season 3
Season 3 'of ''Raven's Home, was confirmed by EP and star, Raven Symoné, on several media outlets on October 10, 2018. Disney Channel officially confirmed Season 3 on November 29, 2018. Filming began on November 8, 2018, and wrapped on July 26, 2019. The 26 episode season premiered on June 17, 2019 and will end in 2020. Synopsis Raven Baxter and her twins Booker and Nia — along with Raven's longtime best friend Chelsea and son Levi, and Nia's best friend and neighbor Tess — are focused on pursuing their creative dreams. Booker, Nia, and Tess form a music group, The Chi-Lective, with Levi as their music video director, all in hopes of winning the grand prize for the Radio Eclipse Live Contest. Meanwhile, Raven is determined to launch her fashion line, while Chelsea has found her niche as a life coach. Raven's and Booker's glimpses of the future continue to drive the madcap adventures for their lively household. Like mother, like son, they both see just enough to drive them to interfere with the anticipated outcome which often leads to hilarious predicaments and mishaps at every corner. Cast Main Cast * Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter * Issac Ryan Brown as Booker Baxter * Navia Robinson as Nia Baxter * Jason Maybaum as Levi Grayson * Sky Katz as Tess O'Malley * Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Grayson Recurring Cast * Jonathan McDaniel as Devon Carter * Anthony Alabi as Coach Spitz * Kaliko Kauahi as Principal Kwan * Jenna Davis as Sienna * Donovan Whitfield as Curtis * Roz Ryan as Miss Bertha * Afomia Hailemeskel as Bailey Renn * Johnno Wilson as Garrett Grayson * Teshi Thomas as Danni * Travis Wolfe Jr. as Lil Lo-Lo * Jordyn Curet as Alexandra * Jaleel White as Chris Spring-Lake * Andy Bustillos as Mr. Clark Guest Cast * Robert Curtis-Brown as Captain Rob Smith USCG * Sean Phillip Glascow as Delaney * Amari O'Neil as Quatro * Amir O'Neil as Pump-Fake * Taja V. Simpson as Mrs. Mutesa * Tim Bagley as Judge Giovonni * Ellee Jo Trowbridge as Camille Henry * Dior Goodjohn as Duchess * Afra Sophia Tully as Chloë * Lily Huynh as June * Michael Minto as Darnell * Bryan Coffee as Andy * Staci Lynn Fletcher as Passenger * Tyler Poelle as Jax Jackson * Amarr M. Wooten as Logan * Karamo Brown as TBA * Mindy Sterling as Tess' Relative Episodes Confirmed dates These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. # 06/17/19 - Friend-Ship (303) # 06/24/19 - Lost at Chel-Sea (304) # 07/01/19 - Smoky Flow (301) # 07/08/19 - Twister, Sister (302) # 07/15/19 - Dress to Express (306) # 07/22/19 - Diss Track (305) # 09/13/19 - Disorder in the Court (307) # 09/20/19 - School House Trap (309) # 09/27/19 - Cali Dreams (310) # 10/11/19 - Creepin' It Real (314) # 10/18/19 - Girls Just Wanna Have Phones (308) # 10/25/19 - Friday Night Tights (311) # 11/01/19 - It's Not Easy Being Green (312) # 11/15/19 - Crewed Up (313) # 11/22/19 - Sorry to Father You (315) # 12/06/19 - Bah Humbugged (319) # 02/23/20 - The Foreign Identity (316) # 03/08/20 - Adolessons (317) # 03/15/20 - Close Shave (318) Unconfirmed dates These are episodes that have confirmed titles but unknown airdates. * Hoop Streams (320) * Slammed (321) * On Edge (322) * The Story So-Fa (323) * What About Your Friends? (324) * In-Shoe-encer (325) * Level Up (326) Trivia * Nineteen episodes were filmed before a live audience this season. * Eunetta T. Boone was named as the new Showrunner and Executive Producer for the season. Tragically, Ms. Boone died on March 20, 2019 after completing 13 episodes. Warren Hutcherson became the new Showrunner. * Anneliese van der Pol resumes her role as Chelsea Grayson, after missing the final ten episodes produced for Season 2. * Garrett Grayson, Levi's father, and Chelsea's ex-husband, a character first mentioned in the pilot, finally appears in Disorder in the Court, played by Johnno Wilson. * Booker and Nia travel outside Chicago several times this season. * Issac Ryan Brown hinted that music would be more prevalent this season, as Booker, Nia, and Tess create their own singing group, "The Chi-Lective". Their attempt to rise to fame will be featured throughout the first third of the season. * Raven continues to run Ravenous Fashions and drive for Scüt, while Chelsea becomes a Life Coach, however, they will both pool their talents together to form a joint business venture. * Star Raven-Symoné makes her directorial debut in Sorry to Father You. She also receives her first professional writing credit. * The characters will find a local establishment to hang out, which first appears in The Foreign Identity. * Staci Lynn Fletcher is among the at least three performers that previously guested on ''That's So Raven'',that appear this season, however, it remains to be seen if they reprise their original characters. * Charles Robinson and Roz Ryan who played K.C. Cooper's maternal grandparents on ''K.C. Undercover, ' both guest star this season. * This is the ninth season in the Raven franchise, making That's So Raven the series to have the most seasons, beating The Suite Life (6 Seasons) and Jessie (8 Seasons). Though, That's So Raven is currently leading as the franchise to have the most episodes, with The Suite Life as 162+ episodes and Jessie with 158+ episodes. The Raven franchise now has a total of 168 produced episodes as of Season 2 while the Jessie franchise has 158+ episodes as of Season 3. * Funny Boone Productions takes over from November 13 and Done Deal Productions starting with this season. * Raven Symoné mentioned in an interview that Tess, Nia and Booker will graduate to High School and Levi will graduate to Middle School at the end of this Season. References #https://tvline.com/2018/11/29/ravens-home-renewed-season-3-disney-channel/amp/